Towards a Brighter Future
by ChrysalisBluem
Summary: The great battle has ended & Light has been restored to the world. Noctis is finally together with Luna, yet his pals had lost a brother. To cope up with recent events, how does one look forward to tomorrow? One does not know what lingers within the heart of another. Then so, may these thoughts be sent to those they held dear. In hopes of letting them see the bright future ahead.


**WARNING:** There's a bit of a shameless fluff here somewhereeeee. ***wink wink***

 **Disclaimer:** Like any other, I do not own Final Fantasy XV =)

* * *

 ** _TOWARD A BRIGHTER FUTURE_**

...

' _I often wonder… if you're ever watching over us. Whenever we're pre-occupied, watching the sky, or even in our sleep. It had me thinking if you are ever there; silently keeping us company._

 _If so, would you kindly let us feel your presence?_

 _If not, will our thoughts ever be sent to you? Just so you know that we think of you every day as it have always been back then._

 _…Is that too much to ask?'_

And thus, he continues to ask himself these questions. Hoping someone… Someday… would answer them.

…

 _Purpose…_ fulfilled.

 _Peace…_ restored.

Mankind is… _Safe_.

Everything is how it should be, as is said in the prophecy. It took a while. Nevertheless, it happened. All is over and the darkness had passed. No longer do the nights grow ever longer; solar and lunar time are finally at equal length once more after a long decade.

Thus, Life continues to move forward. And so were the people of that world. Therefore, all's well and ends well.

Maybe. But not quite.

For there is still one thing left to do.

…

 _"Hello, Prince Noctis."_

 _Greeted by the 12-year old princess. Said prince is currently handicapped on a wheelchair and being escorted by his father. She sweetly smiled besides the fact how the other party seemed hesitant in showing any emotion._

 _Surely, this will not be an easy task. Nevertheless, she will not let it get her down. Young Fleuret stood her ground and welcomed the visitors from the neighboring kingdom._

 _"My name is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Please to meet you."_

 _By that time, he acknowledged her presence and looked at her with earnest eyes. She knew she had gotten through him. Young Lunafreya cannot help but let her smile grow bigger._

 ** _It was here where their story began._**

 _"Hey, come here! I have something to show you." A tone of excitement echoed from the prince's voice._

 _Both of the two heirs-to-be were at the palace gardens as the fine weather continue to shower on the beautiful kingdom of Tenebrae. It was night time, and Noctis spotted a constellation visible enough for them to see. What luck._

 _"What is it your highness?" she politely asks, and was earned a frown from the boy._

 _Slightly taken aback, she wondered whatever she had said wrong. Lunafreya doesn't spend much time with kids her age due to the busy lectures she must attend in courtesy of the palace regulations for future rulers. Her brother Ravus was no different, which is why it was hard for her to 'act her age'._

 _No one can blame her. She grew up with that kind of environment._

 _Seeing her expression and realizing his mistake, Noctis quickly dropped the frown. Embarrassed by such behavior, he began thinking what he should do to ease the awkward atmosphere. But above all, he wanted this formality to end. If she was to spend most of her time with him, they have to start fresh._

 _"Noctis." He says._

 _"Hmm?" came the soft reply._

 _"Noctis. Just call me, Noctis." He shyly looks away, his ears beginning to red._

 _Startled by the request, she simply stared at him with big eyes. Not much longer, they softened as she took in the memo._

 _"Well then," she started, upon realizing how he never called her by her name. It was either, 'princess', 'girl' or 'hey you'. She thought he must have a hard time pronouncing it._

 _"Call me… Whichever you like." She smiled._

 _Noctis can't help but think how silly this girl can be and chuckled._

 _"Alright then. Hmmm… I'll call you – "_

 _She tilted her head, waiting for him to come up with a nickname for her. Curious and anxious at the same time. He muttered something inaudible. She blinked. Noctis nodded and said out loud._

 _"That's right." He took her hand and placed something on her palm._

 _"Luna. That's what I'll call you."_

 _Inside, was a crystal shard in shape of a crescent moon._

 _'Luna', she thought. A name given to her by another person, where only he calls her that way._

 _And that made her feel… Special._

 ** _A bond was forged._**

 ** _Where not even time and distance could ever break it._**

 _Luna and Noctis sat on the bed as the young princess had given her gift. Rather, 'parting gift', as one might call it. However, she doesn't want to think of it that way._

 _"I… Have a favor to ask." She requested as her friend continue to peer at the red-leathered notebook. "Take the notebook with you when you go."_

 _"Sure." Came the quick answer from the prince._

 _"That's not all. I want you put something in the book. And… Send it back."_

 ** _Although she was aware of the limited time they were given,_**

 ** _She'll do whatever it takes to keep them connected by all means necessary._**

 ** _What she doesn't know, was that he too felt the same way._**

 ** _Maybe,_**

 ** _Even twice as much._**

 _Tenebrae's been breached, the empire has successfully taken her home. Queen Sylva's dead… Her brother Ravus weeping alone as he cradles their dead mother, covering himself with her blood… Yet here she was._

 _Running. Running to safety, holding King Regis' hand, to whatever hope there is left._

 _But that's not what she believes in._

 _As long as another lives on, hope remains even in the darkest part of any world. Besides… It's not in her heart to leave the only family she has left. Thus, she did what was right… No matter how much her heart ached for the decision she had made._

 _"Lunafreya!" Regis yelled when he felt her slip away from his grasp._

 _All she could do…_

 _Was stand there…_

 _And watch as he flees with his son in his arms._

 _"Luna! Luna!"_

 _Ah~ That sweet, sweet voice. How heartbreaking it sounds…It hurts how she was the cause of such pain from him. Though, she prays he would understand. Maybe not now, but someday. It would be a while before she gets to hear it again. But for now, this will be enough._

 _'Forgive Me'. She pleaded with her eyes. Wanting to shut them out, afraid that the tears would slid down her cheeks. Yet she couldn't take her eyes off them as they ran farther away. From her._

 _'Just a bit more. Right after they…' she gulped. '…disappear… Into the forest.' She prayed for the darkness of the woods to hide them. To bring them to safety. Her strong beliefs of unfading hope still linger through her line of thoughts._

 _'Be safe…'_

 _"LUNA!" poor Noctis can only scream to call her out._

 _Her name… Growing ever so silent as they retreat._

 _'My dear Noctis…'_

 ** _Day and Night,_**

 ** _She prayed for his well-being._**

 ** _Her desire of one day reuniting has kept her strong in times of pain._**

 ** _All that's left,_**

 ** _Was a good amount of patience._**

 ** _But for now,_**

 ** _This is enough._**

…

Blue eyes began to flutter as the person comes to. Eyes squinting as they try to distinguish any proper form beyond their hazy vision. Closing them for a brief moment, they open again to see wherever the dweller was in. A room of some sort, and it would appear that the owner of these eyes was on top of a bed.

 _I don't recall being here._ A skeptical thought followed.

Evening. T'was the gentle breeze that had awoken the sleeping person who was now managing to sit up from the current position and somehow failed to see the lone shadow standing near the window, basking under the moonlight. He was clad in black with a blanket hung around him and was looking at the beautiful floating orb when he felt his companion waking up.

"Too cold?" he asks as he peered at her in a soft vibrato with a hint of apology, for it was he who had opened the window and welcomed the cold guest which was the air.

Finally, she raised her eyes to meet his, yet saw how distracted he was as he continued gazing at the celestial body as he leans his arm on the wall.

Hearing the voice made the slightly freezing wind numb her skin and yet had sparked a small flame in her chest which caused her to shiver. Whether it was a good or bad thing, she had yet to find out. Looking down, she was surprised to see that she was out of the wedding garments she had worn earlier and was now in her nightdress.

 _He couldn't have –_ she halted her thoughts. Not wanting to know the truth.

For now.

She'd ought to ask him later.

Looking at her side, a well folded white robe in contrast to his color was on top of the side table. She reached for it and quickly covered her bare shoulders. Swinging her legs at her right, she moved to stand up, opting to tie the knot while she walks over to him.

She rubbed her arms in attempt to warm them; the blonde maiden stood before him. Both of them, under the moon's light, as the rest of the room stayed dark. Although her robe could only cover until her knees, it would suffice.

Pressured by the silence engulfing them both, Noctis began thinking of random topics in order to disperse the quiet atmosphere. As calming it may be, being close to her like this, almost half dress, the man faltered a bit. Unsure of what to do in such circumstances. He wasn't used to the close proximity with his…

 _' Wife'…_

A realization he had still come to accept.

About 30 minutes prior; Noctis was the first to woke up. No matter how much he willed himself to go back to sleep, he couldn't.

Couldn't stand it any longer, he stopped trying eventually and stared at the ceiling with an arm across his stomach and the other above his head.

Truthfully enough, his highness was nowhere near tired. He wasn't troubled by any means nor was his body clock working differently if he were to reason he and his brothers' road tripping days; everyone was bound to know that Noctis can sleep just about anywhere as long as he pleases.

He shifted from the bed to look at the sleeping beauty on his left. Luna's back rested on the bed with her head facing the other way from him while her left hand rested openly near her head. Her blonde hair that was usually in a high fashion were all sprawled on her pillow, making her long locks more obvious than it does when it was all pinned up. Noctis was kind enough to relieve her of the many pins and strings tied on her hair. As for the dress…

That will be discussed later.

Bending his elbow, he laid his head on a curved knuckle as he quietly observes her silent breathing and the gentle rise and fall of her chest. His adult face as blank as ever, Noctis raised a hand, feeling the sudden want of touching her. Luna is, after all, a rare beauty. All of Lucis was aware of that fact. It alerted him when she suddenly started moving, thus retreating the said hand. A few more movements occurred on the bed, Noctis froze on his spot as he waited for her to stop.

She calmed a bit afterwards. But not without leaving the poor man in such a predicament.

Luna happened to change positions and was now lying on her side facing him. What's worse was how close they are now. She scooted a bit to his side when she found warmth near his spot. When her right palm rested on his chest, a cute smile adorned her face and made the king's heart thump loudly inside his chest. He silently prayed that she doesn't wake up from it.

Even through his clothed torso, he could feel her breathing through her nose on his collarbone. Was this what they call, ' _Sweet Torture_ '?

 _The guys are gonna get an earful once I –_ stopping himself midway, Noctis tried not to remind himself of his brothers and their teasing. His brothers…

Feeling cold feet, Noctis dared to look down and saw their blanket almost slipping off them; mostly her. With help from the evening glow, he could almost see her legs if he continued any longer. When he raised his eyes back up, his breath got caught in his throat.

There, he could see what seemed to be a line just below her collarbone. Leading between her – _Alright Noctis, snap of it._ He scolded himself.

Inhaling a deep breath, he told himself to be more cautious next time. Convinced that she was now sleeping soundly again, he slowly reaches his hand out.

…It's amazing.

To think that everything's done. All the pain and long years of suffering were finally over, not just for him and her, but for the entire world.

 _Now, we're finally together._ And knowing that nothing will ever separate them from each other again, sent a peaceful sigh to Noctis. Knuckles on his fingers softly caresses Luna's face just like he did earlier at the King's room.

He tucked a strand from her face and behind her ear. Ever so carefully, he reached behind her neck and gently lifted her head to his lips and placed them on her forehead. His eyes reflecting love and innocence. Noctis could stare at this all day and never leave the bed.

This was what he had been waiting as he grew up. This was the moment he had been dreaming of. What he lived for.

After so long, he finally has the person he so wanted to be with in his arms.

"Noctis." Coming back to the present, Noctis looks towards the voice that calls him.

"You alright?" Luna reaches out to touch his face, her palm resting on his cheek as they look at each other.

Blinking for a moment, he noticed "You shouldn't walk in bare feet Luna."

Smiling at his concern, she replied "I'll be fine." With a silent: 'It's you I'm worried about' tone at the end. "

"What made you wake up?"

He shrugs. Either he doesn't know what to say, he's acting behind his cool demeanor again to hide whatever's on his mind, or simply just nothing. This man, can be such a puzzle at times.

Her ladyship pondered and came to a conclusion. "Thinking about them?"

Noctis sighed. Caught red-handed.

As much as he's content to be here, with her of all people, Noctis can't take his mind off his pals who were still from the other side. He wondered how they all might be now that they've saved the world. To think that they just reunited after he was sent away by Bahamut to the Astral planes after ten long years.

"I miss them." he wasn't afraid to admit. "It feels weird not having them around."

"And I'm sure it's more weird to have me around." she teased.

"No, that's not it all." he replied defensively. "It's just... I'm so used to..."

"I know what you mean." she softly says.

A cold breeze wisp through the open window that made their hair flow along its current, making them squint their eyes a bit. If Noctis wasn't as observant as he is known to be, he wouldn't have seen the slight shiver of Luna's shoulders back there.

"You're freezing." He deadpanned.

"On the contrary, I am rather used to this kind of temperature." And this woman, can be surprisingly stubborn if you don't know her that well.

Raising a brow, he answered: "Oh really?" Noctis pointed at her curling toes and noted, "Then how come your feet are starting to look blue? Same as your lips." He added as he went back to look at her face.

Embarrassed as he caught her, she instantly sent her hands to hide her lips from his sight. Noctis merely shook his head at her. Truly his Luna can be so hard-headed at times.

A faint memory appears through his line of thought. It was during his high school days and the 'Dog mail' was becoming less frequent due to their daily lives. Noctis was busy with school while Luna began her Oracle training. Nifleheim was active during those years, yes, and that was also one of the reasons why ol' Umbra doesn't come by Insomnia with the notebook as fast as he could at times.

Truth be told, Noctis was late by 3 weeks in replying back to her. Finals was coming up and he had to deal with the news of his father now having one of his legs braced for support, not to mention the castle duties (mostly paper work) he has to finish or a displeased Ignis will be on his tail again. It was during that time when he had forgotten to write back even though his confidante reminded him a few days ago before the exams.

Realizing it 2 days after everything settled down, he frantically went to search for the red leather-based book inside his bedroom where Ignis said he had kept it. After rereading the last message and writing back, Umbra must've felt his plea and was instantly on his front door scratching the wood to get his master's attention. A whole month went by before Luna wrote back.

Her reply though… Was surely unexpected.

For what was supposed to be a page full of words and sentences, was only a single blue petal… And a one-liner:

 _I'm glad you're well, Prince Noctis._

Now that he thought about it, _that_ , was when the one-liners have started.

Luna doesn't tell much anymore. T'was like the young woman began keeping things to herself and all Noctis could do to gather more info regarding his childhood friend was from the news, which was not a good source sometimes. Not when all you hear was 'The Oracle this', 'The Oracle that', or 'Just in: the Oracle' –

…Was that all there is to know about her now?

And to be obvious, it made Noctis feel uneasy.

But thankfully, in all due time, things were going back to its rightful course.

He remembers all too well when she began to demolish those walls she created to protect herself. As much as it's only one sentence, those three words were enough for him to see right through her.

After a few years of constant monotonous treatment, a year after high school, when the usual dog mail would be sent to him, the message written inside was anything but usual. And here Noctis thought his dear Luna had changed for the better. No.

As Noctis caresses the page she had written, he imagines the look on her face as she wrote them down. A hint of a smirk plastered on his face thinking how stubborn she could actually be. Who knew she could even be like this? All the more reason for Noctis to feel a swelling sensation.

 _I miss you._

She was doing her best over at her side.

He'll do his.

Chuckling, Noctis forced himself to stop reminiscing about the past.

Lunafreya gasped at the unexpected action of her king. Noctis lifted her up, hands under both her knees and the other gripping her arm. "Don't look so surprised." He says, trying not to laugh. "This isn't the first time I've carried you like this. Who did you think carried you all the way here as you slept?" he cocked a brow in a playful manner.

Luna was left onto holding onto his neck, afraid that she'll fall. But of course, Noctis would never let that happen.

She was expecting for him to lay her on the bed as he walks onto that very direction. When they stopped though, her still in his arms, she was surprised that what met her buttocks was not the softness of the bed. But what seemed to be like... Thighs…

Opening her eyes, she saw Noctis smirking down at her.

His left arm wrapped around her small frame, the other hand resting below her knee, and herself sitting on his lap. "N-Noctis?" she almost exclaimed. Said man could only give his innocent smile as he continues to stare at her.

Desperately hiding her blush, Luna grabbed the collar of her robe and attempted in covering her flushed cheeks, not used to the intimate act. Especially at such a close distance.

"Pfft. Ahahaha!"

All signs of anxiety disappeared as series of laughter erupted on his highness' voice. Noctis laughed as his right hand covered his eyes, his grin visible for Luna to see.

This woman is just too much for him. He mentally sighed. How did he ever get to be so lucky and have her all for himself? Literally.

His highness planted a soft kiss on the crown of her head and placed her gently on the bed now as he stood up, all Luna could do was gape in confusion. Not understanding a thing about where all this is leading.

Turning her head to the side where her husband was, she saw him going through their wardrobe and began dressing up and out of his sleeping garments.

"Get dressed Luna. We're going out." He told her.

Dear Luna blinked once. Then twice. And finally said the first thing that came to her mind out loud to him,

"In the middle of the night?"

…

True enough, the newlyweds were out walking in the evening sky. They walk in small and slow steps, relishing the comfort the night brings for once.

Most people tend to avoid stepping out in the darkness, in fear of the lurking daemons wandering about who knows where; the feared creatures were mostly strong in the said time for they also come in numbers. Waiting silently from the vast shadows until they jump in on their prey. What's worse was that most attacks at night leave no traces.

Some are just lucky enough to return back with a scratch or basically a few slashes here and there. But everyone knows that if you ever came back alive, you were bound to have gone infected by the blight. Unfortunately…

Noctis and Luna were no different. For they have had countless experiences wandering around the dark even back as a child. Their eyes were opened too soon to see the world for what it truly was back then.

They were born into this world to rid of the darkness and its evil-dwellers. And they had sacrificed their lives in doing so.

Now, they are peacefully walking hand in hand on the grounds that they have saved. Over at their side at least.

Noctis led both of them to one many of his where he likes to call: 'His secret place'. This place they're headed to was found once years ago while he escaped from one of the Crownsguard who was in charge of looking out for him that time who was none other than Clarus Amicitia, Gladio and Iris' father. May he rest in peace.

"Not much farther Luna." He says to the said woman on his heel. She absentmindedly nodded, curious as to where they were going. Though a bit excited as well.

As they passed through a thicket and brushed away branches and bushes, fortunate enough they didn't get scraped with, the clearing was up ahead. When Noctis lifted a lone branch with his free hand, the two are now at their destination. Luna was left amazed with the sight that beholds them.

There, up, front was a wide glistening lake stretching far more than her eyes can see. Maybe it was due to the less light, but who knows. It was so beautiful that the moon itself was being illuminated within its waters.

She hadn't expected to see such a body of water near the city walls of Insomnia, for she was told that all marine necessities the city requires were all transported from different parts of Lucis; mostly Galdin Quay.

"My old man," she turned to her lover who began to speak as he too gazed at the scenery. "He was actually the one who introduced me to this place." Noctis smiles at the memory.

"I guess you could say that this was my and his' 'Special Spot'. To tell you the truth, he was the one who taught me how to fish. I saw him do it one time and it caught my interest. And that's when I started the hobby, I suppose." He rubs the back of his neck shyly. Luna softly smiles at him, happy that he has shared such a precious memory to her.

Reaching out, Noctis offered his hand to her and helped her down the slope. It didn't go unnoticed to the King that his wife's hand was freezing cold. He inwardly bit back a frown and sighed. Wanting to let her know that she can depend on him.

Noctis took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Can't have you getting sick now."

Crossing her arms, Luna gently grips the given jacket. A small tinge of pink dusting her cheeks at the sweet gesture, not too used to it at all. A loving smile adorned her face as she studies the face of her lover who is currently fiddling with the jacket.

Noctis' youthful face was replaced with a handsome, fine man who has gone through a lot in his time. Refined jaw, sharp eyes, a voice so deep it makes the hair on the back of her neck stand out, her spine shiver and heart beat faster.

Stars above, how wonderful Love is.

To think that not even time nor distance can ever change how they feel about each other. True, she never thought that the both of them would even reach this point, not after everything that has happened. But she wouldn't have thought otherwise.

"There."

After tucking her with the Jacket with its collar, Noctis didn't realized how short the distance between their faces were until he looked back at her. His nose almost touching hers, and the steady breath coming out of their nostrils caught them both by surprise.

Wide-eyed. Both pair of blue eyes were left in a trance, as if time had once again stopped for them. Leaving them in a state of quiet bliss. In Noctis' situation…

Longing.

Her ladyship can easily sense his emotions. It's a surprise how he can be so calm yet it's pretty obvious how he's holding himself back. Silly man. Doesn't he know that she's already his? His and only his forever?

Petite fingers landed underneath his lips as Luna glides them through his exterior.

Luna wanted to memorize every part of him starting from there; the rough yet softness of his skin, his tousled hair, his chapped lips, the furrowing of his brows, his Adam's apple which she is touching for the first time for he was still so young back then that it was yet to appear. _He's so beautiful._

As such, both eyes softened. Noctis held onto her gaze, his own hand taking the wandering Oracle's as he presses them to his lips. Kissing them one by one, down to her knuckles, from the back of her hand and to her very palm. Never taking his eyes from her. _She's breathtaking._

Unable to stop himself, Noctis kept kissing her, only now he was heading towards her wrist. Absentmindedly intertwining their fingers, Noctis brought it closer to him. Her lavender scent was filling his nose that it made him give out a deep exhale. _Not to mention intoxicating._

Unfortunately for Luna, she was left breathless. Taking in deep breaths to calm the fast thumping of her heart. They may have kissed before, but that was only one time. Not to mention it was during their wedding! Everything is all a first between her and him. Which is in no way a complaint from the two mind you.

Lunafreya knew very well how the male mind works. Oh yes. She's seen in it with her very eyes how they act whenever they let lust take them over. Their drunken state from liquor is nowhere near when it comes fulfilling their desires. But her Noctis isn't like that. No. It's the reason why Noctis is taking everything _very_ slow.

And she knows how hard it must be for him, and yet he does so anyway.

 _I don't think I can ever love another man more than I do with him._ She tells herself this.

"Why are you crying?"

Startled, Luna rapidly blinked back at him. She then felt the tear from her cheek being wiped by his thumb. _I didn't even notice I was crying._

 _What made her tear up all of a sudden?_ He wondered. He shook his head and said:

"Every night before going to bed, dad always made sure to tell me stories back then as a kid. I always had a hard time going to sleep, you see."

Alright, that was news for her.

You see, there were times when Ignis was the one writing for Noctis through their notebook exchange whenever his highness was out ill. Through side notes, she was told by his confidante that the young prince can practically sleep almost anywhere. Saying that besides food trips and arcades, sleeping was one of his most favorite thing to do.

What a way to jump from one topic to another.

"It was his way of 'lulling' me to sleep, saying he wasn't much of a singer." They both laughed. It made Noctis somewhat happy remembering his father.

"Then afterwards, he would tuck me into bed alongside Car–" his eyes widened.

"Come again?"

He smiled and closed his eyes. "Alongside Carbuncle." His old friend, guardian of his dreams.

Luna tilted her head, "Carbuncle?"

His ears reddened. Oh, how can she tell her? That his dad gave him an old toy that would help him fall asleep even more. That this little creature was who helped him fight the daemons invading his dreams.

A small cat-like critter with big pointy-ears. His friend, Carbuncle.

Clearing his throat, "That's a story to be told for another time." Thankfully, she nodded.

"Although," he turned away. "When I became a teenager, Dad of course became a lot busier than before. Doesn't have much time for me anymore." Sadness echoing in the end. A hand rested on his shoulder. Noctis looked and saw Luna smiling with her eyes. Telling him to go on.

He sighed. "I couldn't stand the suffocating air within the citadel anymore. I wanted to go away. I had to."

"That's why you left and stayed at your apartment." She received a curt nod, the look on Noctis' face reminded her of the sulking boy she once knew as a child.

Pleased to see that some things haven't changed at all, Luna couldn't help herself and brought the hand from his shoulder to the back of his head and brought him closer to her. Placing a small kiss on his temple.

Noctis smirked. Seriously, this woman is the only one who can make his heart feel so many emotions at one time.

"You know," came a playful tone in his voice. "I still haven't finish telling my story."

Giggling, Luna nuzzled their noses together.

"Aww. And here I thought I've caught your attention."

He quirked a brow. Amused with her behavior. So, she likes to play, does she?

"Alright."

"Hmm?"

Crossing his arms, Noct says: "Let's have it your way then."

"Now Noct, that's now what I meant." Wow, she even started calling him by his nickname. Luna's full of surprises tonight.

"No, no. I've been doing most of the talking tonight." He cocked a brow. "Besides, I want to hear what you have to say." He says, lifting her chin up with his forefinger. Luna had barely missed that sly smirk of his. _Getting clever are, we?_

Oh, how Luna wanted to laugh right there. Noctis might be older than her now, but someone has to remind him who was originally the oldest one here. She shrugs her shoulders and sweetly smiled. _Might as well play along then_.

Both of them unaware of the building heat between them.

…

' _We've really come so far, haven't we? Yet sometimes I asked if it was all worth it.'_ Another person sighs. He absentmindedly cleans his blade as his thoughts press further. ' _Time will tell.'_

And so, unanswered questions go on.

…

Meanwhile…

"Noctis, no! Stop it!"

Her plea went unheard as Noctis continued.

"Ah! That's too cold!"

"But I thought you're used to the temperature." He jests.

Gaping in shock, how dare he use her own words at her? Another splash caught her off guard. Luckily, her arms were able to shield most of her.

"What's the matter Luna? Too much for you?" he joked.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, look what you did to my dress. It's all wet now!" she scolded him. Sad to say she was laughing while she did.

His highness hummed and pretended to be in deep thinking. "I don't see what's wrong here." He did a look over at her and commented. "Nope. Nothing at all."

Confused, Luna followed his line of sight and saw that a part of her chest got wet in the process; a portion of her bra can be seen clearly with Noctis' sharp eyes.

Huffing. Luna splashed Noctis back with water to wash away that smug look on his face.

"H-hey!" Noctis coughed. "That's not fair."

"Oh? Who's to say we were being fair in the first place?" she mocked him while she giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"Why you – " without finishing his sentence, Noctis ran over to his wife. Luna shouted and ran the opposite way, giggling. Not to mention barefooted.

Much to say, the two lovebirds ran all around the lake. Chasing other, wet from the lake's water, all thanks to them.

To Luna's chagrin, Noctis easily caught up with her and snatched her off the ground, placing her on his shoulder.

"You lost Luna."

"More like you cheated." She pouted.

"No I didn't." innocence in his voice.

"Yes, you did."

"No. I didn't"

"Yes, you – Ah! Haha!" her argument left unsaid when the man carrying her started tickling her sides.

"What was that? Sorry, I couldn't hear you with all this laughter."

Darn it. It's futile to even suppress her laughter, not when Noctis knows her ticklish spots. It's moments like these when she wished that one of their companions Umbra and Pryna were with them right now to come for her aid.

When her laughter quieted down, she took big breaths to calm herself. Noctis helped, rubbing her back. Alright.

"Noctis." She called out.

"Hmm?"

"Can you let me down, please?"

Realizing he was still holding her up, he contemplated a bit if he were to do what he's told. In their current position, "Hmmm."

"Noctis?" Her voice sounding a bit serious at the end.

Still no word from the said man. Noctis was lost in his train of thoughts. Should he or should he not? That is the question.

Receiving no response, she was about to call him once more when it hit her. She understood quite well what's going on in his mind. The nerve of the man. Face going red, she exclaimed, fisting the back of his shirt:

"Perverted old man!" Noct went stiff.

Now _that_ caught his attention. It made him frown too.

"Luna. You know that's not true."

"Then pray tell how in the world was I out of my wedding dress and woke up with an entire new outfit." She wasn't irritated. Actually, she was curious. But Noctis took it differently; sending his spirit down a little.

Not waiting for an answer, "Again. Will you please put me down?"

Eyes narrowing, Noctis did so. And as gently as he could.

With her feet now planted on the ground, Luna fixes her dress and hair. She heard the ruffling of the grass and leaves. At the corner of her eyes, she saw her companion stand near the lake. Arm resting on a tree just like he did back at the castle. Staring intently on the moon reflected on the water with a solemn look.

…Maybe she went too far.

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to– "

"For twelve years," he started. Luna stood silent as she listens.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Noctis sighed deeply as he thought of the words he was about to say. As jokingly to what she said may be, it irks him to even the slightest if that impression ever imprinted in her mind.

He wouldn't have wanted for her to think of him as that kind of person.

"Ever since we got separated, I've always watched the moon, to the point I where I could stare at it all night and wish how it was you instead I was looking at face to face. I would do that until I could fall asleep." He pauses to look at her in the eyes with his sad ones. With a low voice, he added, "Every night."

Wide eyed, it dawned to the Oracle.

All this time, she thought he was fooling around with her in hoping of catching up through all those years, as he had said ' _separated_ '. When in fact, he was struggling to let her know how much he had to endure of wanting to see her _so badly…_

…that it hurts.

Instantly, her heart ached along with him.

Luna shares the same emotions. True, it is overwhelming to see such interaction of both of them to each other. As kids, spending time together is like child's play for them. (Which it was.) But as adults, married, and in love, it is in fact quite new to them both.

Nevertheless, it is heartwarming to see that they weren't that indifferent to one another. How he teases her, how she easily smiles and blushes back at him, their silliness rubbing off against the other person.

…Was it silly for her to think that they wish they could start over?

Shaking her head, she dismissed those thoughts. If their lives were to lead in a different route, they would never have gotten to where they are now. They never would have saved Eos, protected their friends, fulfilled the prophecy and roles bestowed upon them.

They never would have met.

Turning her back from him, she joined her hands together, "I'm sorry…".

After hearing her words, Noctis shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

A few short seconds, with the help of the moonlight, Luna saw a shadow coming forth from behind. Knowing who it was, nervousness running down her body, she tightens the hold of her hands and shivered slightly.

She wasn't afraid of him.

She just didn't know what he was about to do.

"What are you apologizing for?" he muttered.

Head hung low she replied, "To be honest, I don't really know."

"Hn."

With a little courage, Noctis stood closer as he wrapped an arm around her waist. His forehead rested on her head's back, close to the ear. She could practically hear his breathing. "You never did anything to upset me Luna."

He lifted a hand and brushed her entire hair to the side to reveal the back of her neck. He skimmed the exposed skin with his nose and lips, blowing short warm air as he did so, making the helpless woman's spine tingle.

"And I would be a fool to even doing so to you." A sense of determination in his voice. "You're too precious for me to hurt Luna. I hope you know that."

If she was that important to her, why is he holding himself back? Luna gets it now. This, _drive_ , has been pent up for far too long now and yet he could calmly tell her these without breaking a sweat. Luna was left confused.

Was she waiting for him to do something? Did she want him to, to say the least? The answer simple.

Yes.

But like him, she doesn't want to give in either.

"Don't do that." She plead.

"Do what?" he pauses from his ministrations.

 _Make my heart beat so loudly._

She wanted to prove herself that what they feel for each other was not of sexual frustration or mere longing. That this is something more.

"Letting your desire overtake you." She whispered enough for him to hear.

Noctis frowned.

"I'm not lusting over you Luna." He earnestly says. A bit embarrassed with the word, but there's no better term for that as of the moment. "Though I suppose I do at some point –"

"There you go again. Covering yourself with your jokes and all." She swiftly looks away again.

"Well, how do you expect me to act? Luna, to put it frankly, we haven't exactly seen each other in 22 years."

"We were both at Altissia."

"Where you performed the rite while I helped evacuating the people, fight off the empire, and you got yourself killed by that bastard's hand." He gritted.

Both stopped at this point. Noctis panting as he calms down his raging heart. She clearly has no idea, does she? The effect she has on him.

Noctis has been traumatized when he and Regis had to escape Tenebrae when Luna decided to stay behind. He's been traumatized again when he saw her get stabbed by Ardyn and disappear again from his life just as she was passes the Ring of Lucii to him. And when he thought he was starting to hallucinate whether or not she really was there?

That definitely was the icing on the cake.

Noctis didn't want to whine, but how much more pain does he need to endure to finally get what he wants for a change? Even this part of life seems to be unfair to him.

On the other hand, Luna was lost for words. She doesn't know how to reply to that. It was her calling goodness sake. Does he not understand that? Here she thought he finally come to his senses…

The wind was beginning to pick up again.

"Luna. Look at me…" he tells her. She wouldn't budge from her position though. His brows furrowing much more, "Luna. Turn around and face me. Look me in the eye."

"No. Not now…"

"Yes now. Have you forgotten who I am?"

Surprised by the sudden smugness, her eyebrows creased together, yet her eyes hold sadness behind them. None of them wanted this childish banter to go this far. Still, the information regarding her stubbornness must've slipped both their minds.

"You're Noctis. _King of Lucis_ , are you not?" emphasizing his royal title.

"King or not, that doesn't make me who I am."

She could feel her tears welling up. "Then who are you?" she didn't mean to say it so silently. She was only afraid of her emotions getting the best of her.

For he was right. Lunafreya, blood of the Oracle, former Tenebraen princess, who now bears the name of Lucis Caelum, does not know how to act in front him like of his majesty the King. No matter how their feelings for each other are strong.

Are they… mere strangers to one another?

Unaware that she had lifted a finger to wipe a tear, Noctis caught her wrist before she even had a chance to pull it back down without him noticing it.

Never did her wanted to cause her pain. They were already passed that. Right now, all he wanted was… was…

Gathering a big ounce of breath in him. He told her:

"I am someone who would go through hell and back all over again just to be with you."

Trying her best to keep the tears at bay, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. His face burying itself through her tresses. Eyes closed shut. "Luna.." He calls out. "Please look at me. I want to see you." He pleaded. Nobility be damned. Noctis would go so far to even bend on his knees just so she would listen.

Feeling herself relaxed, she slowly placed her hands on his. Her fingers retreated though, when she felt how cold as ice they were. _Foolish man._ Thinking how he should've thought of himself first than worrying about her wellbeing. Blinking back the tears, she asks: "You're already seeing me Noct."

His eyes fluttered open, gentle blue orbs stared at her meticulousness. One of his hands intertwined with hers as he told her: "No Luna. I don't want to _just_ see you." Knowing how confused she already was with his antics, he added the next few words that made her lungs gasp and eyes widen in all her life.

He whispered near her ear. "I want to look directly at your eyes to tell you how I can finally reach you now." His embrace tightening as he tells her this.

It was here, as if the world and Astrals combined had finally heard them both.

Luna spun around to face him. Only to be meet in a feverous kiss.

His Highness couldn't stand it anymore. He just had to have her; right here, right now. Not even caring on who might even be peaking at them from somewhere beyond. All that mattered is the one person in between his arms. She might've been taken aback at first, and even whimpered, but Noctis can feel how desperately she's trying to cling onto him.

Willing himself to lift his eyelids even for a little bit, he saw how her eyes were closed. Her lashes seemed wet due to the tears she was holding back. Her ragged breathing echoing for his ears to hear; the way her hands went up from behind his neck to the crown of his head. His hair becoming more disheveled than it already was. But who cares honestly?

He, on the other hand, as careful as he is, Noctis had his hands roam from her sides, to her back, and digging his fingers through her white-blonde hair while his other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. Luna couldn't help but moan from the sensation it brought. Noctis groaned when he felt her grip on his hair. It wasn't even painful. Only bringing more fire.

The more she whimpered, the more he didn't want to hold back.

So close, yet so far. That was indeed the exact definition of their journey. No matter how much the opportunity calls it, they always somehow miss each other along the way. Noctis appreciated their notebook exchange no doubt, but it just wasn't enough…

 _But this moment, would have to be enough_ …

One of those words she had told him before she passed rang through his head.

No. No longer would it have to be enough, and he will make it so.

Noctis wanted to test something out. Distracted as she already was with his lips, Noctis slightly parted them and licked hers. When she gasped, he took this opportunity to fully taste her. His wife's initial shock eventually faded and he was gladly repaid back with his kisses.

Luna can feel it. This kiss is the evidence in order to relieve her heart of the countless uncertainties she had. Good thing he was holding her tight. Her legs might've given up otherwise. She still gripped on his shoulders just in case. _Good heavens, may this last._

Unfortunately, air was a necessity. Thus, after that sweet yet fiery kiss, they separated. Only their lips though. For they fear that once they let go, something might happen again. But there wasn't.

Taking in big heaps of air into their lungs, they relish the moment. Foreheads on one another, in and out of their mouths their breathing goes. Chests heaving, their hazy eyes staring back at each other. Arms still wrapped onto their lover's.

"I was… wondering when you would do that." She admitted.

Noct smirked. "You didn't have to get angsty to get my attention." He nuzzled his nose with hers, earning him a giggle. Lips got lost onto one another again. This time, it was slow and gentle. Her thumbs caressing his cheek and the hair on his back. His arms hugging her close like it was dear life itself.

When they separated again, she saw herself in those pair of blue orbs.

"I'm…" she panted. "reflected in your eyes."

Noctis gulped and nodded, panting still just like her. His eyes showing happiness behind them.

"And I in yours." He smiled in which she returned whole-heartedly. Caressing his face while she brushes some of his hair out of the way. Noctis closed his eyes. His heart, mind and soul are at peace. How he wished this happiness was given to him back then.

Nevertheless, everything was all worth it.

From afar, the sky has turned into a shade of indigo, followed by hues of orange. They look up and saw that the moon was beginning to set as the sun rose from its slumber.

Lunafreya smiled. Times of suffering has come to an end. No more lonely nights and unwelcomed mornings. She can tell that Noct was thinking the same. There'll be more days for them to spend.

She walked near the water as she gazed at the sky. Noctis only noticed now how perfect she looked right there. She fitted so perfectly that he regretted not having a camera he can bring anywhere like his pal Prompto.

"They'll be fine." she spoke out of the blue. "All of them."

His highness closed his eyes. Her words. He wanted to believe that they will be. They're his brothers, right? Knowing them, he's sure that they'll get by. Maybe even better. _I have faith in you three after all._ Noctis smiled at the thought. Wishing they would hear him. His hair being swayed by the wind as if it heard him.

"Noctis?"

"Hmm?" his brows raised as she called him.

"Thank you."

He was slightly confused. "For what?" There was nothing to thank.

Slowly she spun around to face him, smiling ever so widely as she answered.

"For saving me."

…

As quiet as the morning comes, one man had been up far too early than the rest. He stood by the window fiddling with a dagger. If it was possible, he can practically hear daybreak waking up from its own slumber.

A knock occurred. Someone was awake already.

"Mornin'." Came the greeting at the door.

"Good Morning. Are you well-rested?" he asked as he adjusted his glasses.

The visitor lead himself in and stood beside the occupant as he rested his hands on the railing, both looking towards the morning horizon. "Wouldn't say well. But I've had worst. I see you haven't slept at all." He noted.

"Yes, well, ten years without the sun, I'm still reeling in the comfort of having it back."

"Sounds like my line of thoughts last night." Replied the other as he fixes his half ponytail.

A questionable look made its way to the other. "I take it _you_ didn't have a wink of sleep then?"

The other snorted. "Yep."

A sigh came after from the occupant. "That makes two of us."

"Now look what we got here." a new voice jested from the door. Both looked at the direction and saw him leaning on the side with one foot up. "You two lovebirds hitting it off quite early, eh?"

"How humorous."

"You're very early yourself for someone who sleeps in like someone we know."

All three of them went silent after that. It was useless in keeping their spirits up when they weren't a complete team. And it would seem that they never will be.

Looking outside, they saw the sun beginning to rise. It was a beautiful sight. One they're proud to say they helped in bringing back. The youngest in the bunch smiled and said: "What's with all the sad faces? It's a brand-new day!" He patted their shoulders. "This is gonna be a fresh start for us. No need to be so down." He puts up a brave front. A forced smile it may be, but if it would lighten up their moods, why not he supposes. He is considered the happy-go-lucky guy after all. A snort and chuckle were the reply of his companions.

"We made a promise." Came a calmer side note. "A promise that nothing will ever bring us down, and this won't change that. Even if we are one less sheep missing." He might've jested a bit there, but he was determined for that promise to see fit.

Their chest was gripping their lungs, their eyes stung yet they do not falter. Most tears were shed yesterday when dawn greeted them. Today, they hope to take a breather.

The gentle wind greeted them all. And they all felt the comfort it brought.

"I intend to keep that promise." Their buff chap voiced out. "On my honor as the King's Shield." _For as long as I live._

"Hey, don't leave us out of the picture!" the blonde cheered. "We're as much as in it as you are."

A snort followed. "You still have a lot room for growing, kid."

"Do I still look like a kid to you? I'm practically 30 years old." he pouted, a fake glare sending the chap's way.

"Trust me. You still do. And that goatee of yours doesn't cover it."

"What?!"

Their little banter got cut off when the man with glasses started chuckling. Soon after, all three of them were laughing, and the room echoed with it. Mirth covered their eyes and one of 'em was even holding his stomach. Honestly, that was a breath of fresh air for them.

Another knock came from the door and all eyes turn to there.

"I heard laughing a few doors down. Followed it to see what the commotion was about. Who knew I would find you three laughing your asses off so early in the morning." The person smiled. It was Aranea. She was out of her dragoon armor, except for her legs. Saying that she's more comfortable when they're on most of the time.

The blonde chuckled some more. "Sorry about that." Scratching his cheek.

"Don't be. I can't remember the last time I've seen you all like this." She gestured to three of them. "Iris had me come up here to fetch you guys. Breakfast is almost ready. Don't wanna keep here waiting now, do we?" She winked.

"Not ever." The blonde retorted.

"Pfft. We'll have to feel my little sister's wrath again if we did." Saying so as he crosses his arms on his chest.

"Hey Gladio, race yah!"

"Don't you think we're a bit too old for that?" said man gave the blonde an 'are you serious?' look.

"On your mark,"

"Are you two for real?" says Aranea.

"Get set,"

"Trust me Aranea, it's – " says the guy with glasses.

"GO!" and Prompto and Gladio sprinted out the door towards the kitchen.

"…Futile." He could only sigh at their behavior.

However, he wasn't a bit annoyed at them. In fact, a small smirk was plastered on his face due to their childishness. _Some things never change._ He thought. His somewhat happy exterior however reversed back to a lopsided blank faze. _But I suppose some do. For Good…_

"A Gil for your thoughts?"

Ignis jumped slightly, but didn't show it of course, remembering that Aranea was still in the room. She approached him but gave a few feet of space for him to analyze his thoughts.

Ten whole years spending time with this lot made Aranea memorize their little habits. Like Ignis, for example. He may be blind and his eyes were hidden behind those upgraded specs of his, yet the woman can tell the man was pretty much lost with his thoughts at times.

"You heard what we were talking about earlier, didn't you?" he decided to answer her question with another question. Aranea could only hum in return. Ignis Scientia, clever as ever.

"Bits and pieces of it. But mostly the part when the two started going at it again."

Ignis smiled. Yet not the kind that reached his eyes. A small one. But still a smile nonetheless.

He gazed up to the sky to see how it was already clear as blue. Eyeing the land, he can see people coming about and waking up to start their day. Hammerhead served as their safe haven for more than a decade. The old pit stop for gas had become a home for most of the people in shelter from the daemons where they built a building or two to accommodate their people. It was convenient while it lasted. But to put it simply,

It was a wreck.

"It would seem that our duties as the King's men are far from over." He said. Mostly to himself. Unware that he had said it out loud for her to hear.

Aranea smirks at this. She settles herself behind a couch and lens her back side on it, arms crossed. "Well sure. We'll finally be able to restart our lives. We'll need every person out there with brilliant man power and a cunning mind to help us get through the day until we're able to stand again with our own two feet. Who's perfect enough for the job?" The answer was obvious.

"You think so highly of us."

"How can we not? If it weren't for you three and pretty boy, nothing would have ever changed. We'll all still be wandering around in the dark with daemons hot on our tail."

True enough, she made a point. But must he remind her that they didn't go through with it with only the four of them? They have everybody to thank for. Including her.

Sensing his thoughts, she held up a hand. "Save it." Confused, he turned to face her fully. She added, "As awkward as it would appear, it was my pleasure backing you up when things got rough." She smiled. Hoping that he could feel it despite his bad eyesight.

Thankfully, he did.

Truly, they were all blessed with such wonderful people around them. No matter how things got tough in their journey, the four of them were and still are surrounded with amazing people. They were never alone to begin with. That put a genuine smile of Ignis' face.

"Aweee, Iggy's smiling."

His smile quickly disappeared in exchange for a blush.

"I – I don't know what you're talking about." He quickly tries to hide from his arms.

Aranea giggled. To which Ignis took as a surprise. She sounded so…

 _Woman-like_.

"Alright, alright. We better head downstairs, or else Iris will have _your_ head on the platter this afternoon." And she turns around for the door. Before stepping outside, she asks: "You coming?"

With one last look at the sky, Ignis gave a toothy grin. He turns towards her and nodded. "Let's go."

 _'We have our whole lives ahead of us. Where we don't even know where to begin. There may come a time when we'll get lost… Either within the darkness, or even with light on our side._

 _But as long as we Stand by one another…_

 _We'll be able to overcome any obstacle.'_

…

Whatever happens from here on out, depends highly upon them. Gods shall not meddle with the affairs of mortals anymore. Nor does the Monarch system exist as no one of royal blood lives in this new era of dawn. Magic, as it would seem, has disappeared completely without a trace as well. Daemons are no different.

 _Purpose -_ fulfilled.

 _Peace -_ restored.

Mankind - is _Safe_.

Thus, _their_ lives continue to move forward. Greeting and Hoping for tomorrow to come.

 ** _Thank you…_**

 ** _And Walk Tall,_**

 ** _My Friends._**

 _Fin._

…

On the way, back to the citadel:

"Noctis."

"Hm?"

"You still haven't told me how I got out of my wedding dress."

 _Oh boy…_

* * *

 **A/N:**... I know I promised this fic like last January, but I hope you would all understand  & forgive me for the delay. I was in the middle of my College Internship that time and it just happen to end this April. I was really really busy and I didn't wanna randomly post this story like it's _just_ a fan-written one. I was trying to find a great amount of essence and inspiration, not to mention emotions for this story to bring for you all to read. And here it is.

The scene when Noct and Luna were at the lake were actually inspired by FFXV's piano collection cover^^. I wanted to make use of that specific scene here in this fic. Although the artwork shows 20 year old Noct instead of his adult self, I still think it would fit my story. But I think I can still create another fic based on that specific artwork. Who knows, hehehe.

I'm telling you all, THAT was the first time I have ever written such a fluff, and it made me feel weird inside. A good weird though! Nevertheless, weird. Hahahaha^^ (I wonder how my favorite authors in this site could actually stand to write them XD. Respect to you guys ***sends you virtual hugs*** )

If you all happen to wonder, those italic words from time to time (except the backstory of our main pairing), they are Prompto, Gladio and Ignis respectively. I wanted the trio to somehow be a part of this story. Thus, the outcome of it. I hope the execution was alright though. Not just the three but to our main pairing mostly.

My first FFXV fanfic, ** _Wait for Me,_** was such a huge success for me as an author. I can tell just by the reviews you guys have given me. It brings such warmth in my heart whenever someone would leave a review, a PM, or fave that fic of mine. Thank you all so much. To those of you who still haven't read it, please do.

Overall, what did you guys thought about this one? Was it okay? Needs improvement? What are your thoughts about it in general? I would love to hear them. Believe it or not, I read each and every one of the reviews I receive. They're even print-screened and saved on my laptop.

It may take some time before I create another story, cuz I still need to update those I've left behind XD. HAHAHA! But I might rest every now and then as well cuz my Graduation Day's almost here! HOORAAAY!^^

Once again, thank you for giving time in reading this fic. Bless you all! RnR people=D


End file.
